Kumoko
Origins: So I'm a Spider, So What? Alias/Aka: Kin Eater, Foul Feeder, Assassin, Monster Slayer, Poison Master, Thread User, Merciless, Monster Slaughterer || Classification: Small Lesser Taratect, Small Taratect || Threat level: Age: Gender: Female Powers and Abilities: Enhanced Senses, Magic Healing, Thread Manipulation, Information Analysis, Shadow Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Poison Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Soul Manipulation, Presence Concealment, Resistance (to Poison Manipulation, Paralysis, Petrification, Acid Manipulation, Rot, Fear Inducement, Pain Manipulation, Faint, Soul Manipulation) || Physical Strength: Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Durability: Speed: Intelligence: Above average Stamina: High Range: Several meters Weaknesses: Standard Equipment: None notable Key: Volume 1 (Small Lesser Taratect, Small Taratect) || Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities Appraisal: Can read information about objects, creatures, etc. n% I = W: Unknown. Taboo: A skill given to those who commit a taboo. Must never be raised. HP Auto-Recovery: HP gradually recovers over time. Can even recover injuries that would not otherwise recover naturally. Poison Fang: Attacks using fangs will be given the poison attribute. Poison Synthesis: MP can be used to purify and customize poison. Poisons that can be synthesized vary depending on the level. *'LV 1 - Weak Poison:' A very weak poison. Spider Poison: A lethal poison secreted by spiders. Spider Thread: A special skill possessed by spidertype creatures. Can make customizable threads. Customizable Qualities - Viscosity, Elasticity, Resilience, Texture, Strength, Size. Thread Control: Allows the user to freely manipulate thread. Throw: Improves power and accuracy when throwing objects. Concentration: Ability to concentrate increases. Hit: Improves accuracy rate in any situation. Detection: A skill that combines all perception systems. Summary - Magic Perception, Physical Perception, Material Perception, Presence Perception, Danger Perception, Motion Perception, Heat Perception, Reaction Perception, Spatial Perception. Stealth: Hides signs of the user’s presence. Heretic Magic: Magic that directly assaults the soul. The available spells depend on the skill level. *'LV 1 - Discomfort:' Plants discomfort directly in the soul. *'LV 2 - Phantom Pain:' Plants phantom pain directly in the soul. Shadow Magic: Lower-ranking Dark Magic that manipulates shadows. The available spells depend on the skill level. *'LV 1 - Dark Shadow:' Makes a shadow darker Poison Magic: Magic that manipulates poison. The available spells depend on the skill level. *'LV 1 - Poison Touch:' Adds a poison-attribute attack to a target upon contact. Overeating: Allows the user to ingest food beyond normal limitations. In addition, the resultant stamina can be stocked as surplus. However, the user will gain weight proportionate to this. The amount of stamina that can be stocked increases with higher skill levels. Night Vision: Allows clear sight even without a light source. Vision Expansion: Widens range of visible light. Pain Nullification: Negates any faculty limitations on the body and mind due to pain. Pain Mitigation: Reduces the sensation of pain. Danger signals to the brain will still continue. Strength: Adds to average attack capability by the number of the skill level. Solidity: Adds to average defense capability by the number of the skill level. Skanda: Multiplies average speed capability by the number of the skill level. Also, growth of this stat at each level-up increases by 10x the skill level. Cutting Thread: Grants a cutting attribute to thread. Instantaneous: Adds to SP (instantaneous) by the number of the skill level. Persistent: Adds to SP (persistent) by the number of the skill level. Evasion Life Magic Mass Category:Character Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Neutral Category:Magic user Category:Healer Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Poison/Drug user Category:So I'm a Spider, So What? Category:Light novel Category:Animanga